


Kaito x Reader: Choose Your Own (Fanfic)

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gen, Handcuffs, Kaito x Reader - Freeform, Lemon, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, POV Second Person, Romance, Seme!Kaito, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Submission, Trust, Trust Kink, Uke!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: A gift fic/request for my sweet and cute friend and fellow Kaito-lover, Shadow Legacy :') I hope you will like it!I wrote this fic a bit in the style of a "Choose Your Own Adventure" although there aren't many choices. It's also my first attempt at making something like this, so if there are mistakes, correct me. It's a second person narrative reader. To play: set your browser to read by chapter (instead of by entire work at once, or it will be confusing.) At the end of each chapter, follow the prompts to know which chapter to select next.Warnings are sexual content, mild kink, penetrative sex, bondage, gags, snuggling, fluff, and declarations of love.Anyways, hope you like it! I tried to make something that might appeal to you. I guess I'll see if I hit the mark or flew astray lol :')





	1. Chapter 1

"Um... are you sure it's alright?" You ask your Kaito with some hesitation. Looking at the floor with lowered eyes, and holding one nude arm in front of you, you can't help but feel a bit worried... because even though the thrill in your stomach is there, maybe your kind Vocaloid won't like the idea you have nervously suggested.

"It's okay," Kaito smiles at you, but there's a blush tinging his cheeks and nose. He seems a little embarrassed when he scratches his head and looks away for a moment, but then he looks right back at you again. His smile widens incrementally, and the force of it closes his eyes cheerfully. "After all, it's just play in the bedroom. It's okay to have fun. And if you like it, I want to try it with you."

"O-oh!" Your blush heats your face and you have to struggle to retain a cool-looking composure. By the way Kaito's grinning at you, it might not be a successful attempt. You smile back, a little shyly, but honestly? a little excited, too.

"So, these are the things we might... play with, tonight?" Your beautiful Vocaloid's glance at the referenced items laying stark on the soft bed sheets draws your attention back to them, and you straighten your back a little, then smile at him. You nod authoritatively. Tonight, you'd hoped he would try using those things on yourself, not wanting to make assumption about what the sweet bluenette in front of you might be willing to, or force him into a position he didn't want. Baby steps, after all.

But by Kaito's surprisingly interested glance, perhaps more than just you might enjoy being on the receiving end of those said items? Walking to the bed as if in a fuzzy dream, you glance over your shoulder to the bluenette watching you. Your fingertips reach out and brush the closest item, and pick it up. It's a long strip of very good adhesive tape. Turning, you walk the two steps needed, to reach your beloved Vocaloid.

Kaito blinks and unconsciously tilts his head in curiousity as he meets your gaze steadily, and blinks again as you smile a little mischievously, and you raise the length of material in your hand. His eyes are drawn to it, and he looks intrigued. Do you want him to take the item?

Choose:  
No (Go to Chapter 2) - Yes (Go to Chapter 3)


	2. Choice: "No"

Kaito reaches to take the item from you, but you shake your head, and explain in a quiet and shy voice, your eyes staring into his blue ones in excitement.

"Kaito... you're always singing, and your voice is so beautiful. But I will love you, with or without your voice," You state boldly, and Kaito's eyes widen. His hand drops as he listens to you, a complex expression on his face. He nods after a moment, and you nod back, and continue, a little more seriously. "I want you to feel safe with me, and know that you're mine. And... that I'm yours, Kai. It's not dependent on your singing for me."

Standing closely, Kaito's eyes flutter shut in a strange expression ...of yearning? as you gently and lovingly seal his mouth with the tape, and touch his face everywhere around where the tape seals, as if to prove that its really sealed. Blue eyes stare back at you seriously, with a trusting expression that hits you hard with the force of the depth of your love for this person, and their willingness to believe in you so explicitly.

"Kaito... Kai...," you say softly, touching his face with your fingers, cupping the side of his soft, beautiful face with your palms, and bringing his face close to yours, to kiss his hidden lips with tenderness right through the tape. His eyes close slowly, and he relaxes into your grasp, as if seeking more of your love. "Even if your mouth is taped or gagged shut... you're still Kaito. And even if it's silent... I will always hear your voice."

The shimmer of beading tears against dark, closed lashes, would have told you enough of the sweet bluenette's reaction to your words, even without his strong arms suddenly holding you tightly. Kaito rests his soft head on your shoulder, breathes in deeply, and then finds himself again, and looks back up, meeting your eyes. He glances at the other items on the bed, without stepping away from you. He doesn't speak. He can't.

You move your hand to reach his, where it holds you, and then squeeze his hand warmly. He looks back at you, squeezes your hand back, and lets both his arms drop down to allow you some freedom. You smile encouragingly at him, but can't tell if he smiles back, though he doesn't remove the tape or move to leave your side. You return your attention to the bed's items. 

(CONTINUE to Chapter 4)


	3. Choice: "Yes"

Kaito reaches to take the item from you, but glances back up at you just a moment later, a little confused about what to do with it.

"I want you to trust me with your most valuable possession, Kaito. Will it be okay?" you explain vaguely, and ask him the question worrying you. His brow wrinkles. Apparently, your words didn't make it clear to him what you are asking for.

Touching Kaito's soft lips with your fingers, and feeling the exhalation of breath as he looks calmly at you, blushing a little now from your pleasant proximity, your beautiful, precious Vocaloid stares into your eyes. 

"Your voice. It's the most intimate thing you have. And for me, maybe it's my freedom. I want you to trust me with these things, while I trust you with mine. Is it okay? I trust you, Kai," you say softly. When you further explain, he looks surprised first, but then accepting, and then emotionally moved, as he brings your hand's palm to cup his own cheek, and nuzzles against it lightly. "I want to be here with you, but, only if you're alright with it."

"I know. I trust you," his voice, that you fell in love with, replies to you. "You're not just 'Master'... you're you. I love you. And... even if you're not here with me, I'd never want to leave your side. You're the one I love. I'll trust you, as much as you trust me. Maybe... even more. I love you... and, I feel the same way. So... if this is what you want then, please... take good care of me. My voice is in your hands."

You try to hide your blush at how much his love, and deep trust in the two of you, means to you, and smile at the floor, but nod your head. Squeezing his warm, strong hand in yours, you raise the strip of tape to Kaito's beautiful mouth, and inch by inch, slowly cover it with the adhesive strip of tape. Blue eyes stare steadily back at you.

You return your attention to the bed's items.

 

(Continue to Chapter 4)


	4. Continue

For today, you choose a straightforward black collar with a beautiful, shining chrome o-ring, and a pair of handcuffs whose own dull shine matches that of the control collar's metal parts. You find yourself blushing as you touch the cool metal of the cuffs, knowing that they will be caressing your skin without mercy in a few moments. 

Your eyes scan the sheets for one other item for Kaito. 

It doesn't seem fair unless he has two toys of his own to your two toys, after all. Your eyes glow with a devilish smile a moment later as you recall the vibrating cock ring, and your hand reaches out to pick it up. You smile naughtily back at Kaito, who is looking at you, and the item you hold, curiously.

Kaito blushes, suddenly realizing what you mean to do, but apparently not being adverse to trying it.

Brushing the other items back into a small box with a no-nonsense movement, you stow away the remaining things that weren't chosen, for- perhaps- another, later night in the future. The thought makes you smile a little in excitement of potential naughty future play times, to yourself. But right now...

Beckoning to Kaito, you gesture the attentive bluenette to sit down on the edge of the bed with a movement of your head. He raises an eyebrow at you, but obeys your command.

 

Choose:  
Dominate? (Go to Chapter 5) or Submit? (Go to Chapter 6)


	5. Choice: Dominate Kaito

Looking like that, with his mouth taped shut, and his eyes right on you, Kaito is a delicious picture. You suddenly find yourself grinning with a naughty thrill. Walking the short distance to stand between his legs, you reach out your hands. Kaito smiles at you, awaiting your touch. You shove his chest hard and push him down onto the bed with a loud "whump" sound.

Shocked blue eyes stare up at you, watching as you crawl your body on top of his, rubbing your nude skin against his soft, equally nude skin. A small, muffled sound escapes his taped mouth, but it can't really be called a word. You smirk down at him and move slowly- deliberately- teasing the flesh of his body and his genitals with the soft places on your belly and thighs in a gentle, but mean way, as he can't get quite enough contact to satisfy. 

Kaito squirms and his hips seek upwards a bit, but you chuckle a little, and just grin back at him. He gives you a look of consternation mixed with frustrated craving. Taking pity on him, you run your body all the way up his, smooth, warm, full-on contact against smooth, heated, pliable flesh, until your face reaches near his. His body's scent is subtle but you breathe it in headily, relishing the reminder that your Kaito is right in front of you, is right with you, and is yours. Your hand touches him below, and gently teases with a little more directed contact.

The skin in front of your vision belongs to neck and shoulder, and you glance quickly at Kaito's steady blue eyes and blushing face... and taped mouth. Opening your mouth a little to taste the man under you, Kaito writhes the smallest amount as you press your mouth gently, dozens of soft kisses and little tastes of his sensitive neck, up and down, and all along his flesh. His eyes close and he leans his head back as you taste him, whimpering. 

Your hand runs up and down his cock with mild pressure; now fully erect, and feeling solid in your palm. The sure, loving strokes don't let him escape the sensations anywhere. His soft, sensitive ballsack twitches under your fingers as you touch it, letting him know he's in your grasp quite literally, before you decide, somewhat reluctantly, to pull slightly away. Glazed and partially lidded, the blue eyes you fell in love with stare back at you, needing you more. 

Smiling a little shakily, you remember your original plan, and pull away a little further to pick up the cock ring. Sliding the cool silicone ring down over heated, interested skin, Kaito makes a little sound through his taped mouth as you secure the toy over his cock. You glance back up at him, making sure he's got a comfortable fit with the ring. 

Tapping your fingers against the head of the underside of his cock, as if to test its worthiness, Kaito glares back at you in full embarrassment of being sure you're just teasing. His face is covered in a most attractive, full blush. You smile a little goofily back, and his scolding look eases into a more quiet, if still embarrassed, blush.

(CONTINUE to Chapter 6)


	6. Hand Items Over

You hand over the remaining two items: collar, and handcuffs. Kaito takes them in his blue-tipped hands. You have to show him how the buckle on the collar works. It must be his first time using such a thing. But in the end, it's not much different than a dog collar, after all. The stray thought makes your toes curl a little bit, realizing that this type of play is actually happening with the one you love.

The sense of restraint, transfer of control, and security that comes only with being someone else's, is a physical sensation as Kaito's gentle hands finish buckling the collar around your vulnerable neck. At first, it feels a little tight- not uncomfortable, but just present. Kaito's blue-tipped hands touching the skin around the leather of the collar makes you jump. He smiles at you, but his eyes above his taped mouth, are hungry and serious. Will you control this, or will you let him control it?

Your eyes close with relief as he chooses for you. The click of the handcuffs going around your wrist is like an auditory cue that the power has been shifted. But it's alright, because Kaito is looking right at you when you open your eyes. His hands are on you, but it's not scary. It's okay, because it's Kaito, to give up control. 

You know that he loves you. But more importantly, the look in his eyes makes you feel secure. He smiles, and it's reassuring. You breathe, feel the slight constriction of the collar on your inhalation, and let him take command... just for now.

(CONTINUE to Chapter 7)


	7. Continue

Warmth surrounds you as hands with blue painted nails securely click the short lead on your collar to the head of your bed frame. On all fours, you're splayed open and Kaito can touch you everywhere he wants. The press and caress of fingers and palms first on your thighs and hips, then slide around to your belly, and up to your chest, where Kaito's hands cup you and tease you so warmly. 

The sound of your own breath is all you hear over the rustle of the bed sheets at first, as the front of his thighs touch the back of yours. Kaito leans his body along your back and nuzzles against your neck and ear. Your hair might be tickling him, and he can't kiss or taste you, with his mouth blocked by the tape... all he can do is just give you affection, as fingers gently open you up. Then, something larger and blunter than fingers slides tightly, intimately inside, and you make a helpless animal sound.

Your body shakes a little bit. It's just a collar, just a pair of handcuffs, but it leaves you feeling so vulnerable. You're not sure if you like the whimper in your own voice, even though you're held so securely, so lovingly. It's out of your control. You can't even see what Kaito is doing as he moves at an slow, intentional pace. His blue hair is so soft where it touches your neck, and as his head moves, it tickles gently against your back. The quiet sound of air from Kaito's partially blocked breathing becomes louder, and joins with your own quieter, shallow breathing, as he suddenly presses harder into you, needing, and the jolt of sensation makes you cry out helplessly despite yourself.

It feels so good! But all of a sudden, you find yourself becoming paranoid. What if the fetters just fell away? Kaito's love is holding you so tight in this moment. You don't want to let go of it. If you fight it, will it dissolve, disappear... be broken? An urge to struggle hits you hard, and you cry out again, and begin to fight frantically against your restraints, testing their worth, needing to know if they're stronger than you. Needing it to be proven. Needing to know the strength of your safety.

 

(Continue to Chapter 8)


	8. Continue

The lead on your collar stops you from going far even though you struggle with all of your might against the collar and the cuffs. They stay in place, and don't break, don't submit to your attempts at all. The resulting tug that comes on your neck every time you fight its hold on you, gives a mental feeling like maybe you're a caged animal: it feels a little weirdly like going insane. 

The cool metal of the handcuffs has since warmed to your body temperature, but they are equally resistant to you freeing yourself from their solid grasp. All of your frustration, your stress, your anxieties, become a ball of feeling as you flail against, becoming personified in the restraints you selected... but Kaito's hand is around your hips, around your shoulder, pulling you back, not letting you escape, either, and you scream helplessly as the throbbing need in you raises to a feeling of insane, pleasurable tension that suddenly envelops you explosively in a sense of pure, uncontrolled freedom. 

A feeling of sudden, pulsing warmth in the deepest part of your insides follows, along with the unbreakable knowledge that those hands, those restraints, this love, won't let you go no matter how you struggle against it... that feeling slams into you as you orgasm. Your whole body shakes badly with the force of it, and when the crashing wave subsides, it leaves you feeling lax, weak, and shivering. You don't even realize there are tears beaded on your eyes until Kaito turns you over, and brushes them away gently with the pad of his thumb.

 

(Continue to Chapter 9)


	9. Continue

You feel dazed as you meet Kaito's deep blue eyes. He looks so happy, and sated, but a little worried at you. He tries a smile, and to call out his special name for you. You can tell his intent, even though the actual sound is still muffled by the tape gag. 

Closing your eyes, you try to hug him to you, despite the exhaustion and lethargy of your own sated, shaky body. The restrictive lead on your collar somehow was removed while you were recovering, but the handcuffs are now uncomfortably in the way as Kaito holds you to his body and soothes you with his warmth and presence. All you can do is keep your hands together, as he hugs you tight.

After a little while, you feel alright to pull away enough to let him unlock your cuffs. There are deep red rings around your wrists, and you absentmindedly rub at them, but smile shyly at Kaito when your beloved Vocaloid takes your arms and looks at them critically. Your hand raises up and carefully peels the tape from his mouth. He blushes at you, suddenly shy himself, and looks down at his lap.

"I love you," he tells you. "Are you sure you're okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it... it was fine. It... was really... good, Kai," You mumble, your shyness back in full force. "Thanks."

"Heh heh," Kaito replies, a little embarrassed by your praise, but his happy eyes and shy smile as he opens his eyes to look at you again, melt your heart. 

(Continue to Chapter 10)


	10. Final Chapter

'This is my Kaito,' you think to yourself quietly, and it makes you feel warm and loved all over. You lay down together and snuggle close. His arms wrap around you and hold you even tighter. A comfortable, close embrace of two bodies, and two loves, meeting each other. The atmosphere feels quiet and calm, and intimate. Your entire body feels lethargic and sated. The sound of your heartbeats is a pulsing feeling as the rhythms chase each other.

"Because of the tape, I couldn't call out your name," Kaito says apologetically, even though the warmth of his face tells you that he enjoyed your idea, other than this fact. But it's clear it's on his mind. Was he worried about what you would think? "So... I called out to you with my entire body, instead. Did you hear me?"

You smile and blush, and nod against his chest. Loud and clear. It was a little embarrassing, but knowing it, feels wonderful. You shyly decide to share something equally embarrassing.

"I wanted you to be inside me. As deeply as you could be. So that you can always be with me, and I know you'll never leave me alone," You admit after a moment of intimate silence. Kaito blinks, then smiles back at you.

"I am always inside you," he says quietly. His voice sounds even more precious to you, after his enforced silence. But it's true. "I'm always with you. It's okay to remind yourself of that, any time. I want you to be with me, too."

It's a companionable and wonderful feeling of comfort to just be together. And so, despite needing to clean up, it's too easy to just fall asleep in each others' arms. Your last fleeing thought before saying to heck with cleanup, and giving in to sleep while wrapped up in the comfort of your beloved's nearness, is to wonder whether Kaito will be able to feel his arms you are partially lying on, when he wakes up. You smile.

Next time, it's his turn to be the uke.

 

END


End file.
